The search process is an important part in accessing the vast amounts of information being exposed for users, particularly with online content. The search process faces many challenges that can impact the user experience. The poor search experience can comprise the difficulty time finding an answer to a query, the speed at which the answer is or is not found, understanding the context of the answer, lack of context visually or interactively, and no logical “follow-up” questions/answers/links to the original query that would help the user explore and discover additional content.
Additionally, advertisements often trump the primary intent, making it more difficult for the user to readily find the answer on the results page. Moreover, certain types of advertisements may typically be the most prominent element on the page, but generally do not answer the user's intent.
Given that search has been a staple for accessing content, users are more adapt and sophisticated in performing the search process, and are now looking for more efficient and effective interfaces that allow them to quickly obtain at the desired results. Other approaches that have attempted to answer search queries do not provide supplementary elements in the form of rich visuals, interactivity, and/or animations in addition to the answer, thereby making it difficult to quickly and easily understand the context of the answer.